1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a means and method of distributing fluid. More particularly this invention provides a novel fluid-tight joint, a system and method of distributing fluids and a method of storing or stacking or packaging tubes.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,725 by Schlaphoff et al illustrates a sprayer wherein the articulated sectors may be moved relative to each other and which allow the passage of fluid through or around the articulated joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,424 by Bruce et al discloses another articulated sprayer wherein there are a plurality of jointed sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,252 by O'Brien et al illustrates a swivel mount for spray nozzles wherein the swivel joint allows the passage of fluid through the supply line to the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,850 by Foster teaches an irrigation system which may be configured in a desired manner by arranging the elbow joints as desired.
None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular fluid-tight joint, the system and method of distributing fluids, the method of storing or stacking or packaging tubes, of this invention.